


Favourite Customer

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bantering, Barista Gaby, Barista Illya, Coffee Addict Napoleon, Day 3, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Gaby ships it, M/M, Setting Prompt: Coffee Shop Au, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 3Setting Prompt: Coffee Shop AUFandom: Man from UNCLEPairing: Illya/Napoleon





	Favourite Customer

“Oh Illya, your favourite customer is back.” Gaby sang as she poked her head into the back area of the UNCLE coffee shop.

“Don’t,” Illya grunted as he looked from his phone. “I am done my shift.”

“Not anymore you’re not, you’re the only one who can get his order right.” Gaby shot back and Illya let out a grunt as he locked his phone, shoving it back into his jean pocket and tying his apron back around his waist.

“Thank you,” Gaby said sweetly as she ducked out of sight. Illya raked his hand through his hair, pushing his hair back off his forehead before squaring his shoulders and steeling himself to face his customer and maybe crush? Illya shook himself to rid his mind of that thought and left the back room and stepped out into the café where Napoleon was leaning against the counter with a suave smile appearing on his face when he spotted Illya.

“Well, well, my night just got better.” Napoleon winked as Illya punched in the man’s usual order. Gaby wasn’t wrong, it was complicated but she could do it, she just liked torturing him.

“Your drink will be ready in a minute or two,” Illya said simply as Napoleon tapped his card against the machine, paying for his drink without even looking at the total.

“Oh don’t mind me, I’ll just be over here then… Enjoying the view,” Napoleon winked as he shifted over to the end of the counter, crossing his arms over his suit vest, eyes never once leaving Illya as the man worked the machines with ease.

“You know Illya… Those hands of yours are very distracting,” Napoleon, commented as Illya held out his drink, trying very hard not to let his cheeks visibly heat up and showing the businessman that his flirting was affecting him.

“Sometimes I think you enjoy watching me make your coffee than you do drinking it,” Illya suggested feeling bold all of a sudden and smiled when Napoleon ducked his head, his pale cheeks dusted pink. Pride and something else flared up in Illya’s chest and he decided he wanted to see this side of Napoleon more often.

“Is that an issue?” Napoleon asked quietly as he played with the cardboard holder that was around his coffee cup. Illya felt a burst of affection for the other man, he was actually asking if his flirting was a problem, that he would obviously stop if Illya asked him to and Illya decided his little crush was actually a full-blown one now.

“No it is not, I just think it’s about time we stop avoiding the obvious,” Illya stated simply.

“The obvious?” Napoleon asked slowly as he locked eyes with Illya.

“I’m off in a few minutes you know,” Illya lowered his voice and Napoleon’s eyes lit up.

“I promise I won’t take you to a coffee shop,” Napoleon joked and Illya’s lips turned up in appreciation.

“Good, there is hope for you yet cowboy,” Illya said playfully as he winked at the other man who just blushed at the nickname.

“Finally!” Gaby squealed behind her hand as she watched the two idiots finally agree on a date, she faced down the next customer with a beaming smile knowing her ship was finally sailing.


End file.
